Tu y Yo
by CassBoy
Summary: "Somos prisioneiros um do outro. Prisioneiros dessa força que é completamente insana. Prisioneiros de uma prisão invisível que poucos – talvez ninguém – são capazes de entender. Somos prisioneiros porque não há como escapar, mas também por livre vontade. Prisioneiros que se algemam mesmo quando têm a chance de quebrar os grilhões." Minha 1a Wincest! Para o "Desafio O Boticário".


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

 **Conteúdo:** Angst/Slash - Wincest - Isso mesmo, dois irmãos se pegando, não curte, é só não ler, obrigado. Demorou, mas o apocalipse chegou e eu, Cassboy, escrevi uma Wincest, sahusahsauhsa! Leiam a nota abaixo pra entender.

 **Beta:** Eu mesmo (não quis submeter a Anarco linda a isso, haha!)

 **Sinopse:** "Somos prisioneiros um do outro. Prisioneiros dessa força que é completamente insana. Prisioneiros de uma prisão invisível que poucos – talvez ninguém – são capazes de entender. Somos prisioneiros porque não há como escapar, mas também por livre vontade. Prisioneiros que se algemam mesmo quando têm a chance de quebrar os grilhões."

* * *

 ** _Essa fic é parte do Desafio Boticário. O que é o Desafio Boticário? É um movimento que acompanha a tendência lançada pela empresa de guerrilha gayzista contra Tradicional Família Brasileira, no qual o ficwritter deve escrever uma fanfic que vai contra os valores tradicionais da sua família fanfictioneira - ou seja uma fanfic com um ship com o qual ele não se dá muito bem. O desafio é aberto a todos que quiserem participar, basta colocar essa notinha no começo da fic e ela estará Boticarizada!_**

* * *

 **Nota 1:** A música que inspirou a fic (que inspirou o Desafio Boticário) é _Tu y Yo_ , do _Ricky Martin_. Desde a primeira vez que ouvi essa música, uns 4 anos atrás, logo pensei em Wincest, mas nunca consegui desenvolver o plot. Mas aí veio o Boticário e me ajudou, rsrsrs. Enjoy!

 **Nota 2:** Como hoje é Dia dos Pais nesse Brasil varonil, fica a homenagem a eles! Seja pai de família tradicional, pai gay, pai adotivo, padrasto, mãe que também é pai, tio que é pai, enfim... Quem você tem no seu coração como figura paterna! Meu padrasto não vai ler (assim espero, ashusahas!), mas Feliz Dia dos Pais pra ele! (...e pro meu pai também, hehe).

* * *

 _ **Tu y Yo**_

 _ **Que loco amanecer, mordiendo tu sonrisa**_

 _(Que louco amanhecer, mordendo seu sorriso)_

 _ **Y amarte hasta caer, perdido en tus caricias**_

 _(E amá-lo até cair, perdido em suas caricias)_

 _ **Que bello atardecer, sudando entre las sabanas**_

 _(Que belo pôr do sol, suando entre os lençóis)_

 _ **Volverte a recorrer, jugando con malicia**_

 _(Voltar a conduzi-lo, brincando com malícia)_

Sempre que acordo, tento fingir que a minha vida não é uma completa insanidade. Tento aceitar que simplesmente é o jeito que as coisas são. Acho que funciona, porque me levanto e faço o que preciso fazer para continuar vivendo. É a única coisa que sei fazer, é o que aprendi desde pequeno – desde aquela noite, quando tinha quatro anos de idade. Mas... se apenas fosse a vida de caçador, essa vida em meio ao mais completo caos que a maioria das pessoas é feliz por ignorar.

Não. A maior insanidade de minha vida não são os monstros escondidos nos cantos escuros, não são os corpos destroçados, não são os demônios nem os anjos. A maior insanidade de minha vida é o sorriso que vejo todas as vezes que abro os olhos de manhã, em um quarto de motel barato. É o corpo quente colado ao meu. São as mãos tocam meu rosto, puxando-me mais para perto.

Há muito tempo eu já desisti de tentar resistir, mas vez ou outra algo lá no fundo me faz querer recuar. Dizer novamente todas as palavras que já disse, te empurrar para longe. Na maioria das vezes, porém, apenas sigo em frente, colando minha boca a sua. Apenas deixo tudo em suspenso e me perco no sabor do beijo ardente, sentindo meus dentes cravando-se em seus lábios e suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, buscando meu sexo já em riste. Deixo que elas me apertem com a força certa para arrancar um gemido estrangulado. Deixo que seu corpo fique sobre o meu, suas pernas abertas para o encaixe perfeito. Deixo que seu calor me envolva enquanto seu peso cai sobre mim. Deixo que seu gemido rouco entre em meus ouvidos enquanto você se movimenta. Deixo que meu próprio corpo busque o seu, subindo e descendo em um movimento sincronizado. Deixo que minhas mãos alcancem sua ereção, tomando-a entre elas para fazer você fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, em êxtase. Deixo o gozo vir e sinto o seu jorrar sobre mim. Deixo você deitar-se sobre mim, a respiração ofegante, acariciando meu rosto, meus cabelos. Deixo-me perder em você, porque é o único lugar em que realmente me encontro.

Muitas vezes sou eu quem o procuro. Muitas vezes sou eu quem o tira de seus livros, ao final de um dia qualquer, em meio a mais um caso no qual trabalhamos. Muitas vezes sou eu quem o conduzo novamente para cama, despindo-o. Muitas vezes sou quem me deito sobre você, fazendo-o gemer sob meu peso, enquanto abro suas pernas, buscando o caminho para dentro de você. Muitas vezes sou em quem arremeto vigorosamente, os olhos cravados no teu rosto que se contorce numa mistura de dor e prazer que eu sei que é o seu desejo. Muitas vezes sou eu quem deixa o suor pingar sobre você, misturando-se ao seu próprio. Muitas vezes sou eu quem persegue o orgasmo arrebatador e faço você me acompanhar, ambos sucumbindo ao ápice simultaneamente.

 _ **Embrujados, encendidos, indecentes, escondidos**_

 _(Assustados, ligados, indecentes, escondidos)_

 _ **Mis manos como garras se han prendido de tu piel**_

 _(Minhas mãos como garras se agarraram a sua pele)_

Nem consigo mais me lembrar como começou. Foi na nossa adolescência, claro. Mas os detalhes são confusos em minha mente. Deve ser aquela coisa de bloquear memórias, alguma frescura dessas que os psiquiatras dizem que a nossa cabeça faz para preservar a sanidade. O que eu me lembro são as sensações. Isso eu jamais poderia esquecer ou bloquear.

O pai não era muito presente e éramos basicamente você e eu. Aprendi muito cedo os vícios da vida e o sexo foi um dos primeiros. Mas você... Você demorou um pouco mais. E, como sempre, sua curiosidade por algo novo era algo que o impulsionava. Tantas perguntas que você me fez. E eu sempre esquivo. Às vezes eu contava vantagem, mas, não sei bem o porquê responder à sua curiosidade me deixava desconfortável.

E depois das perguntas... Ah, depois das perguntas. Aquela noite... Achei que tinha sido um sonho. A mão que me acariciava, me tocava cuidadosamente era fruto da minha mente adolescente fervendo de hormônios. E o sonho se repetia. Noite após noite, cada vez mais intenso. Sentia as mãos me tocando, sentia a respiração quente próxima a minha boca, o roçar de lábios macios nos meus. Mas tudo era apenas um sonho, não era? Deixava que ele me levasse, era bom, algo que eu não experimentava nas minhas aventuras enquanto acordado.

Então uma noite acordei no meio do sonho. Não sei porque voltei a consciência naquele momento, talvez eu tivesse bebido menos do que o de costume. Minha primeira reação foi segurar seu pulso com força, afastando sua mão – aquela mão tão quente e macia – do meu sexo. Você me olhou, assustado. Aquele olhar durou apenas um segundo, mas pareceu tão infinito quanto o universo. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo forte contra as costelas, a cabeça rodando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas você não me deu tempo. De repente o olhar assustado se tornou o olhar determinado e cheio de desejo que tantas vezes vi depois. Sua boca colou-se na minha e sua mão forçou a minha para baixo.

Às vezes penso que eu deveria ter sido mais forte naquele momento. Às vezes tento me dizer que seria impossível. Quando sua língua invadiu minha boca e seus dedos fecharam-se em meu pau, tudo estava perdido. Soltei seu pulso e puxei você para cima de mim. Eu estava dominado por um desejo que até então desconhecia e que jamais senti novamente. Tudo se misturou em uma confusão de bocas, línguas, mãos, pele... A razão sumiu e eu deveria ter tentado encontrá-la, mas você não deixou. Você murmurava meu nome, me guiava, colocando nossos corpos na posição correta e eu me enterrei em você, arrancando pela primeira vez o gemido que tantas e tantas vezes se repetiu.

Demorou meses até que eu pudesse te encarar novamente. Você parecia não se importar, mas eu me sentia o pior dos homens. Apesar de ficar preocupado em te deixar sozinho, eu não dormia nos quartos de motel que chamávamos de casa, passava as noites nas ruas, tentando achar em outros corpos o que tinha tido com você. Doce esperança que nunca se realizou.

Brigamos, discutimos, você apelou para o papai – que sempre te protegeu, assim como eu. Foi na época em que ele arrumou aquela casa em Winsconsin e me vigiava, tentando ser um pai decente. O que, claro, não durou muito. Logo ele passou a se ausentar novamente, caçando, buscando a sua vingança pessoal e você me cercou de todos os jeitos, até me fazer cair de novo. E de novo. E de novo...

 _ **Que mágico es dormir al borde de tu cuerpo**_

 _(Que mágico é dormir próximo do seu corpo)_

 _ **Saber que estas ahí dibujándome los sueños**_

 _(Sabendo que você está lá desenhando meus sonhos)_

 _ **Y al despertar morir, rendido a tu belleza**_

 _(E ao despertar morrer, entregue a sua beleza)_

 _ **Llorar hasta reír, burlando la tristeza**_

 _(Chorar até rir, enganando a tristeza)_

Depois de tanto tempo, sinto que para mim não há mais outro jeito. E acho que nem para você. Já tentamos, ambos, em diferentes momentos de nossas vidas e por diferentes razões, nos desvencilhar disso que nos prende um ao outro. Mas acabamos sempre voltando, acabamos sempre um ao lado do outro.

Porque é só quando sabemos que o outro está ali, ao nosso lado, o sono é tranquilo. Porque sabemos que é só assim que podemos ter paz. Mesmo que essa paz seja conturbada, cheia das nossas idas e vindas. Você e eu somos tão diferentes, mas ainda assim parece que estamos fadados a estar presos um ao outro. Somos opostos – inferno e céu, Lúcifer e Miguel, Caim e Abel – mas somos um, no final das contas.

Somos nossa maior fraqueza (quantas vezes já ouvimos isso, de amigos e inimigos?) e ao mesmo tempo nossa maior força. No fim de tudo, o que nos move é o desejo de estar um ao lado do outro. Mesmo que neguemos, às vezes. Mesmo que às vezes nos matemos um ao outro com palavras, com ações e omissões. Sempre burlamos essa morte temporária e buscamos um ao outro, porque só assim podemos seguir em frente. Seguir em frente mesmo sem saber onde a estrada vai terminar. O que importa é que a terminemos juntos.

 _ **Dame la sed que el agua no apaga, dame la sal que el mar se robô**_

 _(Me dê uma sede que a água não tira, me dê o sal que o mar roubou)_

 _ **Bebe de mi boca desesperada, déjame bañarte con mi sudor**_

 _(Beba da minha boca desesperada, deixa-me te banhar com meu suor)_

 _ **Dame la furia de tu mirada, dame el veneno de tu pasión**_

 _(Me dê a raiva do seu olhar, me dê o veneno da sua paixão)_

 _ **Deja tu perfume sobre mi almohada, para respirar de tu olor**_

 _(Deixe o seu perfume no meu travesseiro, para respirar seu aroma)_

Juntos. Às vezes parece que isso é algo impossível. Mesmo sabendo que é assim que tem que ser, muitas vezes quero distância de você. É algo tão intrinsecamente contraditório que eu já nem tento mais pensar, para não perder o pouco de sanidade que me resta. Por isso, quando estamos juntos tento não pensar na próxima mágoa. Tento não pensar na próxima onda de tormento que invariavelmente vai nos afastar.

Quando estamos juntos, o que mais quero e faço é não desperdiçar o tempo ao seu lado. É tomar seu corpo a cada momento possível. É tentar saciar a sede que só os seus lábios parecem ser capazes de aplacar. É buscar a única coisa que me faz inteiro – rachado, trincado, cheio de falhas, mas inteiro. É guardar as sensações que, por mais que eu queira, fogem de mim rápido demais: seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque, seu calor.

Quando estamos juntos, até mesmo suas manias que me irritam são preciosidades que, lá no fundo, eu quero guardar. Quando seu olhar me critica pelo meu jeito meio rude. Quando você me repreende por ser impulsivo. Quando você insiste em dirigir o Impala ou colocar suas músicas (que eu finjo não gostar). Quero guardar tudo, dessas coisas ínfimas até as mais profundas. As carícias, os beijos, os gestos, as palavras – quero desesperadamente guardar tudo para sobreviver quando você ou eu cometermos mais um de nossos muitos erros.

 _ **Prisioneros de la luna reinventado la locura**_

 _(Prisioneiros da lua reiventando a loucura)_

 _ **Entre gritos y dulzuras, tú y yo**_

 _(Entre gritos e doçuras, você e eu)_

 _ **Los momentos sin medida devorándonos la vida**_

 _(Os momentos desmedidos devorando a vida)_

 _ **Enredados noche y día, tú y yo**_

 _(Emaranhados noite e dia, você e eu)_

Somos prisioneiros um do outro. Prisioneiros dessa força que é completamente insana. Prisioneiros de uma prisão invisível que poucos – talvez ninguém – são capazes de entender. Somos prisioneiros porque não há como escapar, mas também por livre vontade. Prisioneiros que se algemam mesmo quando têm a chance de quebrar os grilhões.

Assim vamos vivendo, você e eu. Atados por laços que vão além de qualquer compreensão e que nos devoram, ao mesmo tempo que nos fazem quem somos. Que nos derrubam e nos erguem. Assim vamos vivendo, entre momentos de doçura e de amargor, entre momentos de fúria e calmaria, entre momentos que compartilham apenas a certeza de não podemos fugir e a intensidade. Porque nada entre você e eu acontece sem desmedida. Porque quando se trata de nós dois, não há como medir as consequências, porque elas simplesmente não importam.

Assim, trilhamos nossos caminhos. Entre esses momentos, fingimos que não há nada demais. Trabalhamos. Seguimos nossa vida. Aceitamos que somos assim. Você e eu. Sam e Dean Winchester.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Nota do Cassboy:** Gostaram? Dê sua borrifada de Boticário também e participe do desafio! Confiram também as postagens da **Follow Miss Padasexy,** da **Evysmin** e do **FlawlessGuy** , aqui no ffnet mesmo!


End file.
